Algo mas que una amistad(Kiyomaro y Megumi)
by Maintext
Summary: Espero les guste..


Ya habían pasado cinco meses de la batalla por el rey del mundo mamodo. Gash se convirtió en rey y la paz reinó en su mundo.

Kiyomaro extrañaba mucho a Gash ya que era su mejor amigo, pero a la vez se preguntaba que había sido de la vida de Megumi, la chica de cabello castaño que lo ponía muy nervioso.

Estuvo pensativo por un buen rato y supo que debía hablar con ella entonces la llamo, pero nadie respondió.

Esto lo dejo algo intranquilo y se quedo pensando.

-Quizás Megumi debe estar de gira y por eso es que no respondió uhm.. Supongo que debe estar ocupada después de todo es una Idol.-Pensó Kiyomaro.

Al día siguiente Kiyomaro se dirigió a su escuela y como todos los días siempre recordaba como gash le pedía ir con el dentro de una mochila.

En el camino se encontró con Mizuno que siempre lo acompañaba en su camino a la escuela, ella se dio cuenta que Kiyomaro se veía algo triste desde que Gash se fue y trató de animarlo pero fue en vano.

Al llegar a la escuela tuvo un día aburrido, se aisló completamente de sus se dieron cuenta y comentaban de ello.

Al terminar las clases Kiyomaro se fue a su casa algo pensativo.

-Me pregunto donde estará Megumi, ella es la única chica que entendería como me siento.

En el camino vio una multitud por un centro comercial y en el cartel salía la imagen de la Idol.

-Al parecer va a tener un concierto y por eso es que no respondió mi llamada.- Se dijo Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro no lo dudó y fue rápidamente a su casa, saludó a su mamá y comió desesperadamente su cena, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al concierto.

Una vez ahí se sentó en primera fila, estaba algo emocionado ya que había pasado un tiempo que no veía a Megumi.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y Megumi aun no salía al escenario la gente comenzó a desesperarse un poco.

-Me pregunto que estará pasando, por qué Megumi aun no se presenta.- dijo Kiyomaro algo preocupado.

-Debo saber que esta pasando, tengo que verla.

Kiyomaro se subió al escenario y abrió la puerta de los camerinos, allí encontró a Megumi llorando y a los encargados pidiéndole que salga a cantar.

-Megumi…..-dijo Kiyomaro muy sorprendido.

*Por favor, déjennos solos!.- dijo Megumi.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

*Es que ya no puedo mas, desde que Tio se fue ya no he vuelto a ser la misma, si bien me siento contenta de que ella sea feliz en el mundo mamodo no puedo evitar sentirme triste porque la extraño mucho.

-Yo también estoy pasando por lo mismo, desde que gash se fue mi vida se ha vuelto completamente aburrida por eso quería hablar contigo ya que tu eres la única que que podía entender como me sentía.

*Me pregunto si Folgore, Sumbean y los demás estarán pasando por lo mismo.

-Es verdad…..-dijo Kiyomaro con la mirada agachada.

En ese momento recordó cuando Gash lo animó la primera vez que lo conoció y le dijo lo muy importante que era, eso alivio un poco a Kiyomaro y lo hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero no podemos seguir así, ahora tienes un concierto y estoy seguro que te vas lucir.- dijo Kiyomaro muy optimista.

Megumi se quedo mirándolo y le dio un gran abrazo entre lágrimas.

Estuvo mas tranquila y decidió salir al escenario pero antes de eso Kiyomaro la sujeto de la mano.

-Megumi…yo …nunca te lo pude decir delante de Gash pero…

Pasaron los segundos en que Kiyomaro pensaba en como declararse.

Megumi ya sabía lo que iba a decir porque ella sentía lo mismo entonces lo besó a lo cual el correspondió con mucho amor.

-Te amo….-dijo Kiyomaro después del beso.

*Tardaste mucho kiyo.. Dijo Megumi entre risas.

-Megumi siempre te he amado desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, el solo hecho de estar cerca a ti me pone nervioso porque eres una chica muy linda, gracias a Gash y a Tio pude conocer a una chica espectacular.

Megumi y Kiyomaro se dieron otro beso.

*Quiero que me acompañes en el escenario.- dijo me Megumi muy alegre.

-Que… que voy a hacer en el escenario..?

*Solo cantaremos una canción 🎶

-Pero…

*Apuesto a que a Tio y a Gash les hubiese gustado vernos cantar.

-Si pero..yo no se cantar 🎤

*Vamos se que lo harás bien

-Ah..Esta bien

Megumi se dirigió al escenario sujetando de la mano a Kiyomaro.

El público enloqueció y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió al ver a la Idol con un chico.

Ella pidió disculpa por la demora y se mostró muy feliz al presentar a Kiyomaro, juntos cantaron "Hikari"( watch?v=1Ja-ENzvHlI&index=1&list=LLYKb3K-5IGjfeGoyEHaOZdw).

Al terminar la canción la gente aplaudió y Megumi se dio un abrazo con Kiyomaro.


End file.
